Throw it All Away
by x se
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had his parents killed before his very eyes. Will he be able to be happy, despite the hardships he's faced with? REPOSTEDITED SasuSaku NaruIno


_Throw it All Away _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This was originally a songfic, but now its not so that's why it isn't very good.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open when he heard the screams. He went to the door of his bedroom, and hesitantly pulled it open.

What he saw would change his life.

"Aniki…?" stammered Sasuke as his cousins charged towards his older brother, Itachi. Itachi pulled his arm back…

And killed them. Sasuke's eyes were instantly teary. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. The Uchiha Clan had been the largest clan in all of Konoha. _Had been_.

"No…" stammered Sasuke. He pinched himself, bit his hand till it bled, but nothing happened. It wasn't a dream. Sasuke sobbed, all the while watching the person he looked up to most slaughter their family. Itachi was now finished, and he turned to Sasuke and bent to his level.

"Want to travel with me, squirt?" asked Itachi. Sasuke whimpered and hid behind the wall.

"No! I hate you!" yelled Sasuke through sobs. "I want you to die!"

"Then kill me!" yelled Itachi. He handed a kunai to the whimpering child before him

"I…" stammered Sasuke as his shaky hands dropped the knife.

"You're scared…" spat Itachi.

"Baby brother… You're pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me until you can…" spat Itachi as Sasuke fell and scrambled to get up.

"Clinging to life… Without honor!" yelled Itachi as he stormed out of the Uchiha Estate, while Sasuke stopped crying and clenched his fists.

"I swear… Even if I have to die to do it… I'll avenge everyone…" stammered Sasuke as the final tears ran down his face. "I will kill you Itachi…"

_

* * *

_

Years later…

* * *

Sasuke walked home from the academy. He really wanted those girls to leave him alone. But they never did. Part of him hated them. They liked him because of his attitude, another thing he hated. He wouldn't have it if his brother hadn't made him an orphan. Thus, in a way, they liked the fact that his family was murdered before his eyes.

"You will die someday Itachi…" spat Sasuke as he stared into the clouds. "And it will be by my hands…"

"I must be the most powerful…" continued Sasuke as he stepped into his empty mansion. "I must be the strongest… No one can be better then me…" Sasuke clenched his fists. "Because then they might someday kill you instead…"

"But… Why did you spare me…?" wondered Sasuke. "To make my pain much worse? To deny me being in the afterlife with mom and dad, knowing I wouldn't kill myself?"_

* * *

Months later…_

* * *

'Damn it… Those bastards… Why are they being so nice to me? Why are they making me want to… Be nice back…?' wondered Sasuke as he stormed away from the training grounds, away from Sakura, away from the dobe, away from the pervert.

"I can't be distracted by that foolishness known as friendship!" yelled Sasuke, as he looked where he was. The Uchiha Graveyard… It was once the courtyard… He looked to the grave that beneath held his mother, then he looked to the graves of his beloved sister… His cousins, aunts, uncles and finally his father…

"No… I can't get distracted mourning…" said Sasuke as he stood up and headed to the training grounds.

* * *

_A few days later…_

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, away from them. He had done something he had told himself for years he wasn't allowed to do. He was enjoying himself, and actually laughed.

"No!" yelled Sasuke as tears welled up in his eyes, remembering the last time he laughed… With his brother, Itachi…

But Sasuke stopped running, as realization hit him.

Avenging his family was important, but… Would his family want him to be the way his way?

_

* * *

_

Years later…

* * *

It was funny. Hilarious, how he managed to fall in love with one of them, those girls he had always hated. How she brought him back from Orochimaru.But she knew and understood him, she wasn't like them. Sakura wasn't a girl after his looks, or his "cool guy" attitude. Sasuke was, after all this time, happy and content. But there was one thing he still needed to do.

"Hokage-sama has a mission for Uchiha Sasuke!" said the ANBU messengerto Sakura, who had opened the door of the Uchiha Mansion. Sakura took the scroll and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke seemed calm reading it at first, but then the Uchiha heir and ANBU clenched his fists, tossing the scroll on the floor and running out of there as fast as he could, Sharingan eyes blazing.

The scroll had a mission on it, which roughlysaid:

_The S-Class Criminal and Missing Nin Uchiha Itachi is currently destroying a village west of Konoha's Gates. He wants Uzamaki Naruto, so we are keeping him here. Take your team and go there. Bring him back, alive or dead._

_Tsunade, Gondaime Hokage of Konohagakure_

* * *

Sasuke approached the inn, and there he saw him, tossing a twitching body to the side. Sasuke recognized what had been used, Itachi's _Tsukiyomi_.

"Itachi… How have you been?" spat Sasuke as the teardrop shapes in his Sharingan eyes began to spin, a small _whir_ coming from them.

"Ready to kill me?" asked Itachi, as he put his hands behind his back, preparing the new jutsu he had created that would kill Sasuke with one hit. It was designed by demons, so Sasuke probably wouldn't even know what it was anyway.

But someone else, such as the container, the keeper, the tamer, of the most powerful demon to ever exist, just might know of it. And this someone would know how to counter it. And this someone _probably _wouldn't be there, as any sane person wouldn't confront Uchiha Itachi without reason.

But Sasuke didn't see it coming. All he saw was a flash of orange and everything went black as the aftershock of some technique hit him, one he didn't even see. One that's owner wore an orange jacket...

* * *

Sasuke awoke in a hospital room a few months later. Next to him, was Sakura, sleeping. Naruto was also there, but meditating. One eye opened.

"He got away… His partner Kisame saved him just before I could finish him." muttered Naruto. Sasuke only smiled.

"I'm not going after him…" said Sasuke. He turned to Sakura, and his smile grew wider. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I have too much to lose…"

"Is that so?" questioned Naruto, an eyebrow rose.

Sasuke placed a small kiss on Sakura's forehead. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him.

"Yes. Yes it is Naruto." said Sasuke as he pulled Sakura into the bed with him. Naruto laughed and walked out of the hospital room to go meet his wife, Ino and thier friends, Nara Shikamaru and Nara Temari for dinner, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke grinned, something that was once foreign to him, as he walked nto the reunion party. He scanned the area, looking for a place where he could get everyone's attention. He saw the Sand Siblings all in a corner, Naruto talking idly with his wife's best friend, Shikamaru. Sakura was talking with a former Sasuke-fangirl and Naruto's wife, Uzamaki Ino, and a former Naruto-fangirl and Sabaku no Gaara's wife, Hinata, who was holding a red headed lavender eyed baby in her pale arms.

Sasuke saw the perfect place, where Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji just walked off. The stage, where the two had been singing karaoke. He looked at Sakura, who, after catching his eye,nodded at him, and the two made thier way to the stage.

"Excuse me everyone!" exclaimed Sasuke. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "Sakura-chan and I have an... Announcement to make..."

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" screamed Sakura. However, the loudspeakers were on, so the three animal-sense-gifted shinobi in the audience, collapsed. Namely, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba. "Oops... Gomen..."

The three shook thier heads, and Naruto yelled out.

"It's about damn time!"

Sasuke laughed at his friend's antics, but then Ino walked up to the stage.

"Forehead-girl, I will not be outdone by you!" exclaimed Ino with a mischievous smile. Shikamaru and Naruto knew this smile too well, and both suddenly got nervous of what Ino might have to say.

"What are you talking about Ino-pig-chan?" replied Sakura, using the nickname she had given Ino and stopped using long ago.

"I am pregnant!" exclaimed Ino proudly. There was silence, until Kiba yelled out:

"GO NARUTO! WOO WOO WOO WOO!"

However, Naruto had fainted. Ino rushed to his side, and Sasuke looked over all his friends and smiled.

Throwing away his crazy ambition of killing Itachi... It was the best idea he ever had. Agreeing to go with Sakura on a date was the smartest thing he'd ever done.

Truly, life was good.

**_End_**


End file.
